


Silence and Moonlight

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homesickness and differences between Konoha and Suna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic. Prompt: Temari/Hinata; silence and moonlight.

The very best ninjas have a sense of direction, of distance built within them, so that even after being blindfolded and knocked out, they can sense where they are. It is visiting Konoha that makes Temari understand a little of how it might work.

There is something about Konoha that makes Temari sure that she is no longer in her home land. The weight of the air feels different on her flesh – heavy with moisture and without omnipresent daytime warmth that permeates through her skin. The food is spiced and scented differently, the town is colored differently, and the noise, oh the noise. The crickets and forest noises, the wind in the trees… she stays awake at night, partly to draw in and analyze Konoha’s essence for as long as she can, and partly because when the bustle of daytime activity is still and silent, the sounds of Fire Country are all she can hear.

So Temari understands why Hinata sometimes creeps out of the bedroom window and heads to the roof. It is in solitude and peace, away from the distractions of life that homesickness hits. The subconscious awakens a little, and the base, primal feelings of Home and Not Home come out. Even the night sky is clearly Suna’s – the moon is smaller without the backdrop of trees, the air is clearer and cloudless, and the roof against her back grittier.

Occasionally, she joins Hinata, but doesn’t say anything. In the silence, under the moonlight – it feels like a violation to interrupt Hinata’s private remembrances. Remembering home, cherishing that feeling of loss, this is what separates them from missing-nins.


End file.
